Captain Marvel (Yost Universe)
Biology and Weaponry | team = | ally = | fam = | aemh = | voice = Roger Craig Smith | other = }} :Captain Marvel is from the Yost Universe series . Mar-Vell, better known as Captain Marvel, is a undcover agent who infiltrated under the name Philip Lawson. Biography His early life is largely unknown. He became a xenobiologist and commander in the Kree Empire. Some three years ago, he heard rumors of a genetic anomaly and technological evolution on Earth and came there to study them. As part of a project at an observatory, Lawson works closely with . Danvers and Lawson invited and to their observatory to investigate an encroaching unidentified object. The object while covered in energy streaking through space, notices the observation and destroys the telescope. Pym deduces that it is not organic and not living regardless of it's apparent sentience at destroying the telescope. When it lands on Earth it destroys a wolf acting aggressively toward it, and we learn it is a , specifically . Danvers, Wasp, and Ant-Man went to the crash site but are attacked by the Sentry invisibly. Soon enough it is revealed and Pym realizes it's only attacking because they are attacking it. He tells Wasp and Carol to stand down, but they don't listen and the Sentry heads towards the observatory. Carol tries to protect Lawson from the Sentry, but its energy blast hits a reactor and Lawson's disguise is compromised to reveal Mar-Vell. Carol is knocked out as Mar-Vell's energy flows into her. At the hospital, Wasp and Ant-Man have called in , , and to help out. Mar-Vell reveals that he is a Kree, and that they are in an ages-old war with their archenemy alien race, the . He says that the Sentry was sent to Earth because Earth is an important planet between the warring alien empires, and the Kree wanted to assess if the people had any possible heroes that could stand in their way, namely the , and other neutral heroes including villains. Because of the fight that Wasp and Ant-Man gave the Sentry, he thinks the Sentry is going to activate the Mega-Bomb inside his chest that will obliterate the life on Earth, because the Kree don't need humanity, they just need the Earth for its resources and technology. This almost led to a conflict between himself and the Avengers who accuses him of bringing the Sentry to Earth but the latter defended his reasons. The group goes to destroy the robot and after the battle, a Kree commander appears as a holographic head above the robot and argues with Mar-Vell. The Kree commander decides that Mar-Vell isn't necessary anymore, just like humans and activates the Mega-Bomb to destroy Mar-Vell and the Earthlings he's grown accustom to. Mar-Vell pleas for humanity showed the commander that he has grown soft for his new adopted planet and that he isn't like the other Kree anymore. Mar-Vell realizes it'll only take ten minutes to de-activate it, but he only has five. Accused of this being his fault by Wasp, Captain Marvel, as he's now called by the Avengers, tries to fly the bomb into space but is stopped when he starts to freeze in space, Iron Man flies after him, but he himself isn't strong enough, so Thor throws the bomb into space, only to be forced back to Earth. Mar-Vell apologizes for the trouble he's caused them all, and says he will try to plead for Earth to the Supreme Intelligence. He also says the Avengers should be prepared for any ensuing fallout from the event. He was seen again with Ronan the Accuser, Yon-Rogg, and other Kree troops arriving on Earth to test humanity that if they're worthy to join the Kree empire, if not humanity will be destroyed after the Supreme Intelligence was convinced by Marvel's claims and pleas. When Ms. Marvel saw Captain Marvel among the Kree on Earth, she attacked and then accused him of betraying the Avengers that he'll ask his people to leave Earth alone and that she once believed in him and named herself after him but now she realized that Marvel only brought his people to conquer Earth, which Cap Marvel tried to explain the real motives and reasons. After the battle, Captain Marvel was among the Kree sent to Number 42 along with Ronan and Yon-Rogg. When Iron Man and Ms. Marvel entered his cell, Marvel revealed that he convinced the Supreme Intelligence that Earth is a scientific and technological anomaly and must be studied but now Earth is a threat to the Kree and his people will come with full force,which Iron Man replied "We'll be waiting then." Captain Marvel was the first to offer his services to the Avengers to fight off , in hope of redemming himself in their eyes. He fought bravely and destroyed many invaders but was still put in the Hydro-Base after the battle. When the Kree began invading Earth, the Avengers led an defensive strike. To stop the Kree from opening a wormhole near the sun, Marvel was released and upgraded the Quinjet to fly in sub-space. Eventually he wound up on Hala facing the Supreme Intelligence for his betrayal. He begged the Supreme Intelligence to spare humanity as they could teach the Kree so much and showed him, Ms. Marvel, Captain America and Wasp as examples of what humans could do. The Intelligence ordered the humans dissected for study and Marvel executed for his crimes. The Avengers regrouped, rescued their comrades, and attacked the Intelligence directly. The Vision phase shifted into the Intelligence and shut it down. However, it began to reboot and Marvel shot it dead. He said he had doomed his people, but saved many others from falling under the empire. He explained how all the Kree did was breed better soldiers and without the military power of the Supreme Intelligence their empire would crumble and they would all die due to a lack of leadership. He was convinced by Iron Man and Captain America to lead the Kree himself and to model the new society after Earth. Powers and Abilities Captain Marvel possesses unique Kree powers. He can fly and put up an energy force shield around himself as he was able to use it to save Carol from the explosion before she was infused by his Kree energy. He was quite skilled in armed combat. Personality For three years, he has grown fond of Earth as he was able to get along with others he met along the way. He believed that humanity might be a great ally to the Kree and must not be destroyed if his people really want to finally win the war against the Skrulls, even if it means sacrificing his own life. He shows great respect to others and acts calmly to dangerous situation. Background Mar-Vell was voiced by Roger Craig Smith. External Links *Marvel *Wikipedia *Mar-Vell (Earth-8096) at Marvel Database *Mar-Vell (Earth-616) at Marvel Database Category:The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes Category:Kree (The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) Category:Heroes (The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes)